


ChiChi's Arsenal

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how ChiChi makes things appear from thin air? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChiChi's Arsenal

Marrying the strongest fighter in the world had it's advantages, a personal bodyguard, a planetary protector and the like, but what to do if that fighter wasn't on the planet when you happened to need him the most? That was something Son ChiChi pondered on. She had a small son to think of!

_Goku's always going off somewhere! What if I get abducted, or mugged, or I get involved in a attempted murder? Then Gohan won't get the education he needs and I sure can't count on Goku to give him one! I have to make sure something like that never happens._

So she had her father babysit, pulled out a capsule car and went to Kami's Lookout.

"Kami-sama, I need help."

"Yes my child?"

"What if Goku isn't around to protect Gohan and I? I'm starting to worry and it's giving me wrinkles!"

"Well, I don't know if I can help but I  _can_  direct you to someone who can."

"Great! Who?"

So ChiChi was directed to Kamesennin Mutenroshi.

"Master Roshi, can you help me? If Goku's not around, who will protect me and my son?"

"Well, I would for a small fee." he motioned to ChiChi to come closer and he whispered in her ear. ChiChi's eyes got wider and wider until she turned bright red, recolied, and smacked him hard on the cheek.

"HENTAI!"

"Okay, only show me one of them and I think we can cut a deal!"

Master Roshi wasn't of any help so she made her way back to Kami's Lookout.

"He did what?! I'm sorry my child, I should have known he couldn't help you. We can try someone else..."

ChiChi rang the doorbell at the Capsule Corporation.

"Hi ChiChi! How are you?"

"Bulma, I need help." she told her all about her dilemma.

"Hmmm. I'm more of a technical person. Gomen nasai ChiChi, but I don't think I can help."

ChiChi sighed and made one last trip to Kami's Lookout.

"Look Kami, I came to you first and you directed me to Master Roshi. I came back and you directed me to Bulma Briefs. Please either give me a person who  _who_  can help me or do it yourself!"

Kami thought for about ten minutes then he came up with an idea. "Well, how about asking the eternal dragon for help? Luckily I have all the dragon balls right here."

"That just might work!" she and Kami gathered all the dragon balls around his lookout and put them in the center. "Rise Eternal Dragon!"

Shenlong appeared and asked her what is her wish.

ChiChi thought.  _If I had weapons then Gohan and I would be protected. But I can't keep them in plain sight all of the time..._  "Shenlong, I would like an unlimited supply of weapons and a place to put them in that is not visible to the general public. Only to me."

Shenlong's eyes glowed. "Technically that is two wishes..." he paused as he saw ChiChi's face fall, "But since I am in a good mood, I will grant them."

"Oh Arigatou"

"You will have your unlimited supply of weapons of all sort and a place to put them in. It will be invisible to the general public and only you can access it. It is a storage space on a distant plane, you can call forth anything in it by just focusing your mind. I bid you farewell."

There was a blinding flash of light and he disappeared. The dragon balls rose into the air and sped off to distant parts of the world.

"Arigatou Kami-sama, I really appreciate it."

Kami smiled. "Any time."


End file.
